1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a system which greatly reduces or prevents altogether the injuries and property damage and consequent suffering, deaths and expense incident to motor vehicle collisions. The invention accomplishes this result by providing the motor vehicle with novel means which cooperate to absorb the energy of impacts in such a way as to minimize the harmful effects of collisions on the vehicle and its occupants and to minimize damage or injury to other vehicles, property, etc., struck by or in collisions with the vehicle constructed and equipped according to the invention. These results are achieved by using an electromagnetic device that wraps around the outside perimeter of vehicles and has the effect to create an electromagnetic field which repels away the vehicles from each other. Also, it is very important to make clear that the magnetic band has to be activated by the driver in a possible crash situation in the same fashion he would activate the claxon. This applies to regular cars and trucks as well as for boats and railroad trains with the exception of race cars which would have it activated during the race and only deactivated for maintenance.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Magnetism is a non-contact force generally known in the art. Magnetism relates to material's behavior that responds at an atomic or subatomic level to an applied magnetic field. For example ferromagnetism is that phenomenon such that some ferromagnetic materials produce their own persistent magnetic field either attracting or repelling each other. Aristotle and Thales first wrote about magnetism in the western world about 500 B.C. In modern times Serbian engineer Nikolas Tesla first explored the relationship between electricity and magnetism and its commercial applications.
In addition to that various prior art patents deal with magnetism's related inventions. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,727 to Beckley discloses and claims a motor vehicle damage and injury preventing system is disclosed. The Beckley system is based upon shock-absorbing bumpers extending over substantially the entire flattened front and rear ends of a specially designed vehicle and made up of a relatively thin sheet of compressible, rigid but bendable, shock-absorbing, impact-resistant material on the outer face of which is a relatively thick mass of cellular shock-absorbing plastic material. Under the teachings of Beckley patent, typically a second relatively thin sheet of the impact-resistant material is provided on the outer portion of the cellular shock-absorbing plastic material and a second relatively thick mass of the cellular shock-absorbing plastic material is provided on the outer portion of this second sheet.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20060186702 to Kisanuki, Inoue, Furukawa, Miki, Ono, Ninomiya and Sunami discloses a collision behavior control apparatus which comprises a contacting portion disposed in a portion of the front of a vehicle, and which, at the time of collision against a pedestrian or a two-wheeler with a rider riding thereon, controls the behavior of the pedestrian or the two-wheeler rider by pushing the pedestrian or the two-wheeler rider separated from the two-wheeler with the contacting portion, wherein the pedestrian or the two-wheeler rider is pushed by the contacting portion such that the pedestrian or the two-wheeler rider is not bumped up onto the hood, whereby the pedestrian or the two-wheeler rider is moved to the vehicle side.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,151 to Farmer and Bruce discloses and claims a relatively narrow beam of either RF or optical electromagnetic radiation is scanned over a relatively wide azimuthal range. The return signal is processed to detect the range and velocity of each point of reflection. Individual targets are identified by clustering analysis and are tracked in a Cartesian coordinate system using a Kalman filter. Under the teaching of Farmer and Bruce patent, the threat to the vehicle for a given target is assessed from estimates of the relative distance, velocity, and size of each target, and one or more vehicular devices are controlled responsive to the assessment of threat so as to enhance the safety of the vehicle occupant. In a preferred embodiment, a quantized linear frequency modulated continuous wave RF signal is transmitted from and received by a multi-beam antenna having an aziumthal range of at least +/−100 degrees and an individual beam width of approximately 10 degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,803 to Gunderson, Parisi, Gorman, and Melin discloses and claims a collision avoidance system including a control module, a first transmitting device connected to the control module, wherein the first transmitting device transmits a signal, a first receiving device connected to the control module, wherein the first receiving device receives a return of the signal transmitted from the first transmitting device and transmits a first return signal representative of the return to the control device, a second transmitting device connected to the control module, wherein the second transmitting device transmits a signal, and a second receiving device connected to the control module device, wherein the second receiving device receives a return of the signal transmitted from the second transmitting device and transmits a second return signal representative of the return to the control device, wherein the control module includes measurement circuitry used to measure the first and second return signals and display means for displaying a transverse location of an object as a function of said first and second return signals.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20040142603 to Walker discloses an apparatus having layers. A first layer has a conductive adhesive region and a non-conductive adhesive region. Under the teachings of the Walker patent, a second layer has an electronic component in electrical connection to the conductive adhesive regions in the first layer so that the conductive adhesive regions provide contact points for the electronic component. A third layer has an adhesive material to couple the apparatus to an object. A forth layer substantially covers the third layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,899 to Lindsey discloses and claims a bumper assembly having a movable bumper is disclosed. A crash sensor is attached to the movable bumper. A linkage is provided to attach the movable bumper to a motor vehicle. Under the teachings of Lindsey patent, when the movable bumper is attached to the motor vehicle, the linkage permits the movable bumper to be moved from a first position to a second position that is horizontally displaced from the first position in a direction away from the motor vehicle. Extending the bumper in this manner allows the crash sensor to provide early detection of a collision involving the motor vehicle.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.